ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake's World: Welcome to Strawberry World High
'''Strawberry Shortcake's World: Welcome to Strawberry World High '''is a 2016 American animated in Release at Theaters August 19, 2016, It Release on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 20, 2016. Release the Television September 30, 2016. on Nickelodeon and YTV. in Release on Freeform November 25, 2016. When Strawberry Shortcake's World Rebooted in 2016. Plot As a group of strange friends head toward a berry looking school on a hill, Strawberry Shortcake narrates that berry friend going to school is just as normal for them as anyone else. But how did a school for friends come about? Ginger Snap takes us back to the beginning, when Strawberry World High was just her father's mansion... Ginger Snap is listening to her favorite popstar Mindy Jam in her room, when her father summons her to the mansion's roof to teach her how to transform into a flying cookie and fly. After a few failed attempts, Ginger Snap gets the hang of it, and the two take a flight over the nearby town. Ginger Snap spots a billboard for Mindy Jam's upcoming concert and asks her father if she can go, Ginger Snap's Dad tells her no, explaining that it's too dangerous for her to be among humans. Ginger Snap complains that she never gets to leave her home and experience the outside world, and flies off in a sulk, passing by an old power station. As she passes, a figure watches her from a window... Ginger Snap returns and records a video to her blog (which has no followers) about how she wants to have friends, when someone knocks on the front door for the first time in years. She opens the door to meet the Strawberry Girl, Strawberry Shortcake, and her sister Apple Dumplin', who saw her passing by the old power station. Ginger Snap offers to let her stay at the mansion, and though Ginger Snap's Dad is reluctant, she and Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin' convince him with their best cute expressions. They spend the night chatting about their lives, and both agree that they want to have normal lives like the humans do, and wish they could have more friends and go to school like ordinary people. They hit on the idea of opening a school for monsters, and decide to find more friends to help with their plan. After searching around the town, they search the nearby moors, and come across a pack of cake brothers... and a very cake monster. They see the cake wears a necklace, and realize it must be a cake. Inviting her to join their school, the wolf transforms into Angel Cake, and asks if her mother and brothers can join them. After some convincing, Ginger Snap's Dad lets the Wolf family move in, and soon comes to enjoy their presence. Now on board with Ginger Snap's plan, the group work together to convert the mansion into a school. But they still need students. Strawberry Shortcake teaches Ginger Snap how to put her blog on the secret Berry Internet, and soon it has thousands of followers, and several monsters requesting to join Strawberry World High. In order to bring them to the school, Ginger Snap's Dad gives the friends a Berry Mapalogue, a magical amulet which can teleport them to any berry and sweet in the world, provided they know their name. They decide to use it to find the first name on their list, and teleport to a pyramid in Tangerine, where they meet the orange girl Orange Blossom. Then, they head to Australia to meet sporty berry mermaid Seaberry Delight. The five of them then ravel around the world and pick up various berries, including Huckleberry Pie, Raspberry Torte, Lemon Meringue, Coco Calypso, Apricot, Plum Puddin', Blueberry Muffin, Cherry Jam, Crepe Suzette, Frosty Puff, a shy woolly berry creature named Ice Cream Woolee, and a gluttonous slime mint named Minty Gob. Other berries arrive from afar, and soon Strawberry World High is full of new students, attending classes taught by Ginger Snap's Dad and Angel Cake's mother. Ginger Snap worries that her father might need help looking after the school, and Strawberry Shortcake suggests they both run as Student Council Presidents. They make a campaign video, promising that they will work to make a world where humans and berries can live together, and that they will put on a huge dance party if they become presidents. Ginger Snap becomes a little too eager and adds that if they win, they'll arrange for Mindy Jam to perform at the dance, something which does not go over well with her father. Just then, they receive a message from a syrup human named Maple McSyrup, and decide to pick her up. The Friends teleport to a maple, which is overrun with maple minions. They meet Maple McSyrup, the one controlling the maple minions army, and invite her to join Strawberry World High. Maple McSyrup declares she's more interested in taking over the human world, and sends her minions to capture the berry friends. The friends fight off the zombies using their powers, and make a quick escape. The next day, life continues as normal at Strawberry World High, as the friends anticipate the dance once Ginger Snap and Strawberry Shortcake win the election. Suddenly, Maple McSyrup and her maple minions appear, claiming to accept Ginger Snap's invitation to join the school. She mocks the friends, claiming their efforts haven't brought monsters out of hiding, just made them hide in one place. She decides to run for Student President, and is soon charming the other students, even though she makes no secret about how she would love to eliminate humans. Just before the candidates make their first speech, Maple McSyrup spots Minty Gob the slime creature crying about being unable to get into the vending machines, and convinces him to go to the nearby human town and take food from there. At the election, Strawberry Shortcake and Ginger Snap promise to continue to make a world where humans and berries can get along, while Maple McSyrup claims their dream is impossible, and that humans should be running in fear from the berry friends. She then makes a bet with Ginger Snap to drop out of the race if Ginger Snap can convince Grape Jam to appear at the dance. The friends set out to find Mindy Jam's tour bus and cause it to stop, giving Ginger Snap a chance to talk to Mindy Jam herself and ask her to appear at the school. But when Grape Jam see's Ginger Snap's teeth, she panics and tells her to go away so that the normies don't see her. The friends return to a gloating Maple McSyrup. Things become worse when they see a news report on the TV about how a slimy mint, which fits the description of Minty Gob, has stolen all the food from a local store, and left a trail which could lead to Strawberry World High/ Ginger Snap wonders if she made a terrible mistake in creating Strawberry World High. The next morning, Ginger Snap awakes to good news. Despite Maple McSyrup's efforts, she and Strawberry Shortcake have been voted Student Presidents. What's more, Minty Gob reveals he returned the food he stole to the store, meaning Strawberry World High is still safe. The friends start setting up for the dance, while an angry Maple McSyrup comes up with another idea. She and her minions set out to find Mindy Jam's tour bus... As night falls, the dance is in full swing. Suddenly, the tour bus crashes onto the dance floor. Maple McSyrup and her maple minions appear, holding Mindy Jam hostage, and declares that she's going to turn Mindy Jam into a maple so she can truly understand what being a friend is like. Ginger Snap, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends remember the Berry Mapalogue, and use it to teleport on top of Maple McSyrup and separate her from Mindy Jam. Maple McSyrup sends her minions to attack them, but the students fend them off with their powers, while Ginger Snap takes on Maple McSyrup by screeching at her in flying cookie monster form, and manages to knock her off the stage. But at the last moment, Maple McSyrup leaps at Mindy Jam to attack her... only to pass right through her body. Tash admits that she is actually a grape girl named Grape Jam, and she is able to take on a solid human form so she can fit in with other humans. Ginger Snap tells her that she shouldn't be ashamed of who she really is, and that she can be herself at Strawberry World High. Ari apologizes for her earlier behavior, and offers to perform at the dance for everyone. As the monsters party into the night, Moanica sneaks away, vowing to return and take revenge... The next day, Ginger Snap reports on her blog that Grape Jam has become Strawberry World High's official ambassador, and hopes that it's the first step toward berries and humans accepting one another. Cast * Lake Bell as Strawberry Shortcake * Tara Strong as Ginger Snap * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Apple Dumplin' * Jenny Slate as Angel Cake * Jada Pinkett Smith as Orange Blossom * Emily Nunez as Seaberry Delight, Maple McSyrup * Adam Hicks as Huckleberry Pie * Sarah Gadon as Grape Jam * Meghan Trainor as Cherry Jam * Bridgit Mendler as Crepe Suzette * Amy Poehler as Blueberry Muffin * Caitlin Carmichael as Lemon Meringue * Peyton List as Plum Puddin' * Vanessa Marshall as Raspberry Torte * Melissa Joan Hart as Frosty Puff * Kate McLennan as Apricot * Lindsay Lohan as Coco Calypso * Mark Wahlberg as Ginger Snap's Dad * Jennifer Aniston as Angel Cake's Mom * Vincent Tong and Andrew Francis as Angel Cake's Brothers Songs * Stronger (by Kayne West) * Better Together (by Ariana Grande) * We Got the Beat (by The Go-Go's) * We're the Berry Stars (by Grape Jam) * Don Don Dooby Zoo Bah (End Credits) (by Anna Kendrick) Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Reboot Category:Films Category:Theatres in Los Angeles, California Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:2016 Category:2016 films Category:World Premiere Movies Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated